<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Your Heart Skips A Beat by Fluffball99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873527">When Your Heart Skips A Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffball99/pseuds/Fluffball99'>Fluffball99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Mingi is a sweetheart too, Mingi needs a hug, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Mingi is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yunho is a sweetheart, Yunho is the sweetest thing on earth, kinda hot in a cute way i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffball99/pseuds/Fluffball99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Yunho, Mingi was someone that has always been around in his life, almost like an extension of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Your Heart Skips A Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Yunho, Mingi is someone that has always been around in his life, almost like an extension of himself. Yunho tries to remember a time without Mingi and his brain just flat out blanks. He is so damn grateful he has Mingi to lean on during the days where he comes back to the Ateez dorms tired after trying out a new dance routine for their upcoming concerts or a rather excruciating group meeting they all have to attend in the beginning of the year where they are handed out their schedules for the first half of the year. He would head straight to Mingi’s room demanding cuddle sessions and Mingi never once refused his demands. They have passed the awkward stages of self-introductions and insecurities long long time ago so cuddling came very naturally to them.</p><p>It started out one movie night, where Jongho and San decided to watch a very intense horror movie. Everyone knew Mingi hates horror movies with a passion, but it was Jongho’s birthday and it was one of his requests and Mingi didn’t have the heart to say no to the youngest of the group, especially when he was giving him the puppy face. So, during the first half of the movie Mingi was sitting on the couch huddled up into the smallest of forms with a pillow in front of his face to block out the jump scares when suddenly Yunho felt the urge to make him feel better. It started with just holding his hand, Somehow, in the middle of the movie Mingi was almost on Yunho’s lap, Yunho’s hands circling around Mingi’s waist to hold him still, massaging slow soothing circles onto his sides, his head resting on Mingi’s shoulder indulging the smell of Mingi’s shower gel which calms Yunho’s senses making him warm and drowsy. When the movie ends and san turns on the lights, blinding everyone in the room, Yunho and Mingi has fallen asleep cuddled against each other, Yunho’s hands protectively holding Mingi’s waist so he won’t fall of the couch and Mingi’s face nuzzled against Yunho’s chest. They left them there, not wanting to wake them up. When Yunho woke up the next morning, the first thing he registered was the comfortable warmth and all he could see was Mingi, all he could smell was the detergent on Mingi’s clothes mixed with Mingi’s own unique smell and it made him fall back to sleep once again. After that cuddling became a daily routine of theirs.</p><p>And sometimes it scares him, how much he depends on Mingi. What would he do when someday, for some fucked up reason he’s not there anymore? Who is he supposed to go to? Who will be his strength, his sunshine on rainy days? Will Mingi get sick of him on the way? He really hopes not. Yunho has trained his brain to halt his train of thoughts every time he thinks about it. He knows that someday he will have to face his feelings for Mingi but not today. Hold on .....</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p><em>His feelings? for mingi?  </em>He’s his best friend, his soulmate… </p><p><em>You love him</em>....</p><p><br/>Some part of his brain just blurted that out. Fuck. Realization dawns on him while he’s having dinner with the rest of the gang. He saw Mingi, head thrown back, laughing so hard probably at one of Jongho’s dad jokes and mingi caught him looking and smiles his amazing ten watt smile and his heart skips a beat, </p><p>Once, </p><p>Twice </p><p>And a third time and fuck he loves him.<br/>Oh no.<br/>                                                                                     ------------------------------------------</p><p>Mingi always goes to Yunho whenever he has something that is troubling his mind, like that time when he found out Ji-Eun-tak freaking dies in the last episode of Goblin and Kim shin has to wait another decade for her to be reborn again. Mingi found it so unfair, how people who already have shitty lives go through so much <em>more</em> shit. And Yunho said “Fairness does not mean everyone gets the same. Fairness means everyone gets what they need.” And then Mingi started arguing about how Ji-Eun-tak probably didn’t <em>need</em> to die. </p><p>Or that time when Yunho caught Mingi crying in the bathroom in the early hours of dawn because he was not allowed to perform on their upcoming comeback due to the complications on his spine. He was caught by pure accident, Yunho opening the bathroom door finding him sitting on the bathtub looking miserable, crying his eyes out. his back was killing him which did not make the situation any better. Mingi didn’t have to explain anything to him, Yunho knew what was wrong, he always knows. He hugged him until his sobbing died to pathetic hiccups and later Yunho gently massaged Mingi’s back with the gel the doctor prescribed, and they ended up cuddling in Yunho’s bed watching BuzzFeed unsolved, which Yunho knew would calm the other down. And somehow the comfortable warmth radiating from Yunho seeps into Mingi, he laid back further on Yunho’s back, laying his head on Yunho’s shoulder, not noticing the slight shivers of the other. And he fell asleep on Yunho’s arms like always. </p><p>But he realizes he can’t really go to Yunho for his current problem. When the problem involves Yunho himself. One night both Mingi and Yunho decided to stay behind at KQ to practice their new dance regimen. And it was this one stupid step that Mingi doesn’t get and Yunho was helping him through it, and somehow that required Yunho’s hand on his hips, his breath fanning across Mingi’s sensitive neck giving him goosebumps. Yunho was so so close, his front almost touching Mingi’s back and they were breathing hard from the intense dance steps, Mingi could smell Yunho, his perfume and his sweat mixing to release a intoxicating smell that he wants to bask in. his hands unconsciously grasped Yunho’s hands tightening their grip on his waist and he was suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard Yunho calling his name. Yunho was giving him a concerned look asking if he was alright and if he needed more guidance. Mingi stumbled upon his words, somehow managing to get out a few words saying that yes, he’s fine when he was definitely not. His heart was beating so fast and then it skips a beat</p><p>Once,</p><p>Twice</p><p>And a third time,<br/>and he realizes all the feelings he has managed to suppress for the last 3 years are coming back, wave after wave so intensely that he couldn’t breathe for a minute straight.</p><p>He should probably get used to this feeling; he has lived with it for 3 long ass years. But no, it was so intensified to the point that a small touch from Yunho left Mingi breathless. Mingi was surprised as to how he managed to cuddle with Yunho before. Thinking about it, it wasn’t this bad. Then he realizes that before he has totally given up on his feelings, he was afraid…. Afraid if Yunho found out that the 6 years of their precious friendship would break just like that. And Mingi really wants Yunho in his life and he decided if he wanted to keep him, he should never let his feelings known, ever. He would rather have Yunho close to him as his best friend than not have him in his life at all. So that’s what he has been doing for last 3 years. and sometimes it was hard, when one time Yunho came to him giddy with happiness and made him promise not to tell their managers that he went on a date with one of his previous classmates he has had a crush on for so long. Mingi thought it was so unfair but then he remembers what Yunho said, Fairness means everyone gets what they need and thought yes, maybe he’s being selfish with his feelings. Maybe he didn’t really deserve Yunho like that. So he tried to let it go. </p><p><br/><em>Tried</em><br/>                                                                                   --------------------------------------------</p><p>Mingi has been avoiding Yunho like the plague for the last couple of weeks and the only thing that Yunho thinks the problem is that maybe he found out his feelings for mingi and now he finds it awkward to be around him. The loss of his best friend showed in him, he had bags under his eyes and the always happy go lucky Yunho was emitting such low energy around his member it was affecting the rest of the group. Hongjoong being the leader immediately knew what was wrong with Yunho and asked him if he needed to talk to someone about it. So Yunho told him everything, breaking down in the middle and Hongjoong hugged him, telling him it’s going to be okay and that maybe Mingi is busy with composing these days. But Yunho knows better, no matter the workload, Mingi always manages to find some time for Yunho.</p><p>The next morning, after thinking about it, Yunho decided to confront Mingi, it was their day off so it was a perfect opportunity. So, he headed towards Mingi’s room and knocked on his door, he heard some shuffling and was met by Jongho opening the door.</p><p>“Mingi is still knocked out hyung” Yunho nodded.</p><p>“Jongho would you mind if you can keep San company in my room, I need to talk to Mingi in private.”</p><p>Jongho nodded, he came to notice the tension between these two for a couple of days so he decided to let them figure it out. he left, closing the door behind them.<br/>It was just them in the room. Yunho walks over to Mingi’s bed and sits down quietly at the edge trying not to wake the other up. He looks at Mingi, his Mingi …the sunlight coming through the window makes his skin glow and he looks ethereal...... <em>like an angel</em>, Yunho thought. Suddenly Yunho wanted to touch him, caress his face and his lips, god his lips. he wanted to know what his lips felt on his skin, on his own lips....</p><p>So he laid down next to him and did just that, cupping his face gently so as to not wake him up, counting the number of eyelashes draping over his eyes and tracing his lips with his thumb, so soft to touch. He continued his little ministrations unaware of Mingi’s gaze on until he looked up to see Mingi staring at him with drowsy eyes, how long Mingi has been up he didn’t know. He moves his hand away from his face calmly with a soft smile and tightens his grip around Mingi, so he won’t escape him this time. Mingi’s hands grasped Yunho’s arms, trying to push him away but at the same time wanting to pull him closer. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to avoid this at all costs.</p><p>“Mingi don’t leave, I miss you so much” and it was so sudden, the pent-up sadness and loneliness he felt for a week finally getting to him and Yunho started crying. He clutched onto Mingi’s bare chest hiding his head there ashamed of breaking down in front of Mingi.</p><p>The one thing that makes Mingi’s heart burn is when Yunho cries, Yunho rarely cries, he is Mingi’s energizer, the one who puts everyone at ease with his amazing beautiful smiles. And mingi realized he fucked up big time, Yunho doesn’t deserve his ignorance.</p><p>“Yunho, please please, don’t cry, I hate to see you cry”<br/>Mingi held Yunho close, almost crushing him into his chest, muffling his sobs, calming him down by rocking him back and forth until his cries died down to sniffles. When Yunho felt like he can speak, he slightly moved away from Mingi’s embrace and looked at him.</p><p>“Mingi I am so sorry for making you go through this; I know you’re probably disgusted by me for feeling this way towards you so I decided I will put those feelings aside for the sake of our friendship. I really really want my best friend back Mingi, I am so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable”</p><p>Mingi was confused, he woke up to Yunho lying next to him caressing his face and lips and now he’s mindlessly ranting about how he finds Yunho disgusting. <br/>“You thought I was avoiding you because I’m disgusted by you?” Mingi questioned.</p><p>Yunho paused, slightly confused himself ‘I thought you were ignoring me because I freaking like you…like more than a friend” Yunho looked down averting his eyes so he could look at anywhere except Mingi. </p><p>Mingi can’t breath, Yunho likes him, <em>him, Yunho likes Mingi</em>. Mingi hopes he’s not dreaming, so he did what any normal sane person would do, he pinched his arm hard.<br/>“Ow! Why did you pinch me?”<br/>Apparently, he pinched Yunho’s arm instead<br/>“Shit, I – I thought I was pinching my arm, I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure this isn’t a dream” Mingi giggled.</p><p>Yunho looked at him, waiting for an explanation. How is Mingi supposed to explain to him that he’s been in love with this beautiful being for so long, and that he’s been avoiding him because his touch literally turns him into a horny teenager. Damn these hormones.<br/>“Every time you touch me, it burns” Mingi tried to explain<br/>And Yunho was about to cry again and Mingi held him closer </p><p>“No, no I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Yunho let me finish…every time you touch me, I want you to touch me more, hold me closer, so close that we become one entire being, where when I end, you will begin. I’ve been in love with you for 3 years Yunho and I thought I had it under control but I’ve come to realize that I don’t have it under control. I thought that you would hate me if I told you I liked you, so I kept it to myself for so long and I was avoiding you because I really needed to figure my feelings out. being near you was not really helping, I feared I would have jumped you at one point, I didn’t want to regret anything, so I tried to keep my distance.”</p><p>Yunho felt like an idiot, Mingi has liked him for 3 years, 3 long ass years of pining after someone who was clueless towards what the other was feeling. After his sudden realization that he liked Mingi maybe more than a friend, Yunho understood that It wasn’t sudden at all, it has been there, the warm throb of his heart whenever he’s close to Mingi, the protectiveness he felt for him in middle school when one of their senior sunbae’s asked Mingi out on a date, he realized it was not just protectiveness, he was jealous, he had wanted Mingi all to himself and he didn’t want to accept it before. But now, Mingi was there in front of him confessing his feelings he’s kept hidden for 3 years and Yunho felt brave, he always felt brave with Mingi next to him and his head is cloudy, he wants to hold Mingi closer, kiss him, <em>ravish him</em>. Yunho groans, his deep voice sending shivers across Mingi’s skin. Yunho felt it and since he was feeling brave, </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” it came out as a throaty whisper and Yunho was surprised Mingi heard anything at all.</p><p>“Yes, oh god, yes <em>please</em>” Mingi pleaded which made Yunho’s desire to kiss him worse.</p><p>So, they kissed, it was just a slight touch of lips first and Yunho realized Mingi’s lips were so soft. He could feel Mingi everywhere, his hands rubbing soothing circles at his waist, his legs tangling with Yunho’s, bringing them even closer. Yunho’s hand ends up in the nape of Mingi’s neck, slightly tugging at his hair, his other hand tracing his spine, counting each knob into his memory and Mingi arches his back and moans Yunho’s name so beautifully, Yunho growled </p><p>“Oh god, I want to ruin you”</p><p>Mingi whimpers at the words coming out of Yunho’s mouth, more turned on than ever, “touch me more, I need to feel you more” and Yunho obliged.<br/>He kissed Mingi like his life depended on it, teeth clashing, hands roaming everywhere grabbing Mingi’s ass which provokes another moan which Mingi tried to swallow. </p><p>“Don’t do that” Yunho growled, biting Mingi’s bottom lip hard, “I want to hear you.”</p><p>“How did you learn to talk like that? God you’re driving me crazy” Mingi was breathless but he wanted Yunho’s lips on him again, but Yunho has other ideas, his lips roaming Mingi’s neck and reaches his collarbone, kissing him there, slightly biting and soothing it with another kiss, and Mingi saw stars.<br/>Yunho looked at Mingi, his eyes so full of love and lust, breathing hard and he can see he wanted Yunho just like how Yunho wanted Mingi. They continued kissing, leaving them breathless and wanting more and it was a very long time before he lets Mingi go. </p><p>When he did, Mingi looked at him, hurt and bewilderment on his face</p><p>“Why did you stop?”</p><p>“I thought you might want to breathe,” Yunho said carefully.</p><p>“Breathe? I don’t need to breath when I’m with you.”</p><p>What came into Yunho’s eyes then made Mingi’s desire for Yunho increase tenfold.</p><p>“In that case…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful humans!<br/>This is my first fanfic EVER. So i lost my fanfic virginity to ATEEZ *Applauds myself*.<br/>I don't know what I wrote.<br/>Hope y'all will like it tho.<br/>Sorry for any mistakes, I hate proof reading hehehe.<br/>Quarantine is diving me crazy :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>